


Arcade Getaway

by oddstarlights



Series: Hyerim 365 [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hyerim, Skipping Class, lipseul best parents, sad hyejoo, soft, yerim to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddstarlights/pseuds/oddstarlights
Summary: Yerim sneaks off with Hyejoo to cheer her up.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Hyerim 365 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Arcade Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the stories OP’s heard at fansigns. Hyerim nation, I hope I did them justice, enjoy! Fic song recommendation: **Lost With You** by **Exede**

It’s quiet in the car. The promotions for yyxy’s ‘love4eva’ have ended. Hyejoo is sitting in the back with her head against the window. Through the reflection of the window, Seoul’s nightlife passes her by. Though promotions are over, they’ll start preparing for the group’s debut soon.

It all went so fast for her. She only had trained for one day and before she knew it, the company was preparing her for her solo debut. It led to negative reactions from other trainees. They didn’t think it was fair, the company chose Hyejoo (who trained for one day) over them (who trained for at least a year).

The comments some trainees made about her, still haunt her. It definitely did something to her self-esteem. The only members that know of this are Haseul and Yerim. She never bothered sharing her feelings with other people, so she especially didn’t want to cry in front of others. Until that one day.

**Hyejoo was crying in one of the smaller practice rooms when Yerim suddenly walked in. She heard a muffled sound behind the door. Turning around, she saw her same-aged friend curled up crying.**

**The younger suddenly felt arms wrap around her. ‘’It’s okay Hyejoo.‘’ is all she heard before fully breaking into tears. No talking, just her burying her head in the brunette’s neck. Yerim was so kind and patient, it made her feel comfortable and understood. She eventually told her all about the reason what made her cry.**

**Hyejoo found it kinda cute how the sunshine of the group threatened to confront those trainees. It made her laugh a little and before she knew it, she had calmed down. Yerim proposed to talk to their leader about this. She hesitated at first, but eventually Yerim convinced her it was the best thing to do.**

**Never was she this happy and relieved, that Yerim had forgotten her school bag for the upteenth time.**

From that moment on, Yerim has always been the first person she’d run to when she was feeling upset. She knew she could trust her and Yerim never failed to calm her down.

-

It’s very early in the morning when Hyejoo’s alarm goes off. She groans in annoyance. It takes her a while, but she gets up eventually. It’s still dark in the dorm, when she sneaks into OEC’s bedroom to wake up her fellow schoolmate. As expected, Yerim doesn’t bother to get up either. Yerim hears a whisper ‘’Get up sunshine.‘’ before getting a pillow slammed onto her head. Not long after her ‘mom’ Jungeun drags her out of her bed.

When the girls finish dressing up, they walk into the kitchen to see the familiar and comfortable sight of Haseul preparing their breakfast. They may not show it, but they’re grateful that she prepares breakfast for them. (#HaseulBestLeader #HaseulBestMom #HaseulForPresident)

The sleepy heads eat their breakfast in silence, while Haseul’s watching them eat like a proud mother would. Jungeun cleans up the kids’ plates as Haseul hugs them goodbye, ‘’Good luck at school today and make sure to pay attention. Enjoy and see you later!‘’

-

The walk to the bus stop is comfortably quiet as always. They arrive at the bus stop.

_Two minutes before the bus arrives._

With Yerim walking up front, they check in and walk to the back of the bus.

Yerim goes to sit by the window. Hyejoo immediately leans her head on Yerim’s shoulder, once she sits down. It’s what they always do when riding the bus, but Yerim can’t help her heart beating faster everytime it happens.

After the bus takes off, Hyejoo links her arm with Yerim’s. She thinks she’s going crazy when Hyejoo also decides to lock fingers. They squeeze each other’s hand playfully and giggle, without sparing each other a look.

_This feels nice._

A bright sunray hits Hyejoo’s face so she sits up again. She takes a glance at Yerim who’s still looking outside. An unconscious smile appears on the younger’s face.

_The sunlight looks good on her and she looks really beautiful. Has she always been this beautiful?_

Hyejoo stares a little longer. She grabs her phone and snaps a picture of her. Yerim startles at the sound and finally locks eyes with her. She snaps another picture the moment Yerim pouts. They continue to giggle, play around and discuss things ranging from food to the loonaverse.

They are not aware that they’re making memories, all they know is that they’re having a good time.

-

Morning classes go by dreadfully slow. They haven’t seen each other since lunch break. Japanese is their last subject for today and it’s also the only class they share together. Yerim arrives to the classroom first and just like in the bus, she goes to sit at the back by the window. Hyejoo arrives a little later and sighs in relief, seeing that her best friend saved her a seat.

The lesson only started ten minutes ago and Hyejoo has already fallen asleep. Yerim shakes her head and smiles.

_Typical Hyejoo._

She makes sure to take good notes during the class, just in case Hyejoo needs them (which she probably will). Thank god she’s good at Japanese. Well… maybe not that good but at least she's better than the sleepy head next to her.

It’s only when the bell rings that she wakes up. Yerim is already walking out the classroom, while it takes Hyejoo a while to even process where she is and what is happening.

_Oh? Yerim left behind her notebook. Did she forget something, AGAIN?_

‘’YAHH CHOI YERIM!!‘’ Hyejoo screams, but it seems she’s already gone. She takes a look at the notebook and sees a sticky note on one of the pages. ‘Here’s everything you missed during class. Study well and maybe one day you’ll be as good at Japanese as me. ;)’ Hyejoo rolls her eyes before smiling like an idiot.

_Ugh this kid, really. I’ll make sure to study well and to thank her. And then I’ll kick her ass._

Classes are over for Hyejoo, but Yerim still has a student council meeting. The meeting lasts a good 45 minutes. She rushes outside when she almost gets a heart attack. Hyejoo is laughing loud, still filming the scared girl with her phone. Yerim whines ‘’Son Hyejoo, stop scaring me to death.‘’

Hyejoo ruffles her hair as they make their way to the bus stop. She tries to push the taller away which she regrettes immediately. Hyejoo pulls her back with a force and holds Yerim in a headlock before letting her arm rest on the brunette’s shoulder.

They once again walk in a comfortable silence, arms still wrapped around each other. Hyejoo takes a short glance but looks away very quickly.

_Has Yerim been looking at me this whole time?_

They catch each other looking at one another. The comfortable silence is still there, but with an underlying tension. Hyejoo decides to shake off the weird and foreign feeling, pulling Yerim closer to her chest.

_I wouldn’t mind spending forever like this with Yerim._

-

Thursday is their day off from school, which means that they’ll be spending more time in the practice room. The group is currently rehearsing the choreo for ‘Hi High’ and the concept is definitely cuter than that of ‘favOriTe’.

Cute concepts go rather easy for people like Jiwoo and Yerim. For some people like Hyejoo on the other hand… not that easy. It’s not like she can’t pull it off when she has to, it’s just that she thinks it doesn’t fit her. And she feels more confident doing a girl crush concept anyway.

It therefore takes a little longer than usual to get the expressions and spirit right. Hyejoo doesn’t feel comfortable yet and it shows. The staff scolds her over and over, clearly bringing down her confidence and motivation. She gets scolded so many times, she honestly feels embarrassed about it.

_This isn’t like me, normally I get everything down after one hour of practice. What is wrong with me?_

Hyejoo feels frustrated at herself. Yerim has been watching her for a while now. She’s concerned and senses that the younger feels frustrated. She knows Hyejoo very well at this point. She decides to give her space, as Hyejoo prefers to be alone at moments like this.

-

It’s Friday which means it’s Yerim’s turn to wake up her fellow schoolmate. She walks out of the room and is surprised to see Hyejoo already awake. The younger walks to the bathroom without saying a word.

_She’s awake already? It seems that she’s still feeling down._

Hyejoo indeed, still feels a bit down. They never talked much during breakfast and their walks to the bus stop. It’s not weird for the younger to be low on energy, but she definitely seems more sad now.

With Hyejoo’s head on her shoulder, she contemplates on what to do. Yerim decides to caress her hand. The younger feels herself calm down, looks up and smiles at the brunette as a silent thank you for caring and understanding. 

She buries her head in Yerim’s neck. Looking out the window, people and vehicles pass by in a rush. Mornings are always chaotic, but Yerim couldn’t feel more at peace now. Her heart skips a beat as she can feel Hyejoo smile against her neck.

_Yerim never fails to make me feel better._

-

At the moment, Hyejoo has finished four of the six classes today, but her mood hasn’t improved one bit. She still feels lonely and sad. Her thoughts directly go to Yerim.

_Yerim. The one and only sunshine. I wish she was here._

She decides to walk up to Yerim’s classroom and isn’t surprised to see her surrounded by half the class.

_She sure has a lot of friends. It’s no surprise, she’s the definition of kindness. How can anyone not like her? I don’t wanna disturb her though._

She was about to walk away, when Yerim suddenly locks eyes with her. They give each other a shy smile. The brunette runs up to her, ‘’Is everything okay? You still seem a bit down.‘’ Hyejoo averts her eyes to the ground and can only nod in confirmation.

‘’Okay how about this? Let’s skip the last two classes and go to the arcade. If you beat me in a game of your choice, I’ll pay for the food and drinks. Does that sound okay?‘’ Hyejoo’s eyes light up and nods excitedly. She couldn’t look more adorable through Yerim’s eyes. 

She reaches out her hand to Hyejoo, ‘’What are we waiting for then? Let’s go!‘’

-

They arrive at the arcade, bright lights and loud sounds coming from every corner. Hyejoo proposes to warm up with some fun games first and reaches out her hand. Yerim nods and takes her hand.

For the past hours they’ve played Pac-Man, escaped Donkey Kong, raced against Sonic, fought each other in Mortal Kombat and killed zombies together. Hyejoo doesn’t know what makes her happier, beating Yerim in every game or spending time alone with Yerim.

After much laughing and screaming, they take a break. Yerim rolls her eyes the moment Hyejoo brings up the bet again. They both know who’s gonna lose anyway.

Hyejoo drags her to the popular basketball game. ‘’Let’s make it simple. The person who scores the most goals, wins. The loser pays for the food and drinks. And we all know that’s gonna be you, Yerimmie.‘’ She puts on her game face and tries to act tougher than she is. Hyejoo can only laugh.

Yerim loses (as expected) with 26-38. Hyejoo smirks and is overflowing with attitude. The brunette hits her playfully. They chase each other as they run out of the arcade. ‘’The loser has to pay and as expected, that’s you. But since I’m a very nice person, I’ll let you choose our food and drinks.‘’ She walks away before Yerim can talk back.

She follows Hyejoo into a convenience store. Yerim grabs some kimchi flavoured snacks and two packs of strawberry milk. Hyejoo watches her checkout at the counter with a smile.

_She knows me so well. She bought me kimchi snacks, my favourite flavour._

They brush shoulders as they make their way to the Han River. The sun is already setting, when they finally find a place to sit down. No words are exchanged. They’re simply enjoying the background chatter while looking at the yellow skyburst.

Hyejoo takes a glance at the other girl and comes to a slightly different conclusion than the one she made on the bus.

_Yerim is the sunshine herself and she has always been this beautiful._

Her heart starts to beat faster the longer she takes in Yerim’s appearance. She hadn’t felt this down in a long time, but the girl right next to her made her forget about all the stress with ease. Hyejoo grabs her hand, ‘’Thank you. I mean it. Thanks you for always calming me down and for giving me space when I need it.‘’

Yerim finally turns to look at her and caresses her hand. ‘’I hate to see you feel down. I hate it even more when you lose your confidence and motivation. It’s the least that I could do. I care a lot for you Hyejoo.‘’ She looks deep in Yerim’s eyes. ‘’I care a lot for you too Yerim.‘’

They share a smile before averting their gaze back to the horizon. After much contemplating, Hyejoo grabs Yerim’s hand and places a kiss on it. Both their faces go red. Hyejoo thinks she made a mistake, but feels relieved when Yerim snuggles up to her.

_No matter how dark the clouds, Yerim is the only sunshine I need._

**Author's Note:**

> CC/twt: oec_starlight  
> Originally set as a three-part series, IF I don’t retire from writing lol. I don’t feel confident in my writing skills tbh...


End file.
